Petualangan Versi Akatsuki
by Namikaze Mikaru
Summary: Chapter 3 update! Akatsuki berencana akan pergi bertualang dan akhirnya jadi juga berangkat ! Tapi, mereka gak bisa bikin tenda!terus Kisame hilang? Tobi dapet kelinci? My first fic, semoga ada yang mau baca T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Petualangan Versi Akatsuki : Chapter 1**

Horeeeeeeeee, fanfic pertama saia! Kenalan dulu yah berhubung saya author baru disini. Saya Namikaze Mikaru, berhubung saia author baru, jadi maklumin yah (bungkuk-bungkuk sampe kejedot laptop) Silakan yang mau baca tapi resiko ditanggung reader jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti muntah, sakit perut, muntaber(?), kejang-kejang, sweatdrop, tepar, sampai kentut (?) saat membaca penpik gaje saya! Nyahahahahahaha *dilemparin warga gara2 pagi2 udah ribut* Saya author baru disini, jadi maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon bimbingannya ya senpai…

Genre : Humor/ friendship

Pairing : Akatsuki

Warning : Rate T, Gaje, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, humornya garing, alurnya ngebut kayak pake NOS (?)

Summary : Akatsuki berencana akan pergi bertualang ! kira-kira dimana tempat mereka bertualang? apa saja kegajean yang akan terjadi ? My first fic, semoga ada yang mau baca T.T

Disclaimer : Akatsuki cs milik masasih kasihmolto *geplak*, errm maksud saya milik masashi kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di halaman markas yang sangat indah (bagi mereka, bagi author enggak ,*di deathglare*) ada 2 makhluk gaje yang menjalankan kewajiban *plak* maksud saya menjalankan

kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. "Tobi, kesini kau, un. Bisakah kau berhenti mengambil bom percobaanku, un?", si banci kaleng *dibom deidra* sedang mengejar Tobi si anak autis (*huwee author jahat, tobi kan anak baik*). "Tobi, awas didepanmu un!" kata deidei si pecinta seni, "Memang ada apa didepan Tobi? Tobi nggak bisa berenti, huweee, tolongin Tobi" Namanya juga bocah autis, masa lari gak bisa berhenti. Ternyata didepanya ada seperangkat alat solat *bletak* err, seperangkat bom yang baru selesai dibuat deidara, dan itu adalah bom ranjau yang bila terinjak akan meledak "Awas tob, un" teriak deidara. "duarrrrrrrr" bom itu meledak sodara-sodara dan apa yang terjadi, tobi terpental jauh keudara, semenit kemudian tobi sudah kembali, akan mendarat, dan apa yang terjadi, semeter lagi, setengah meter, 5 cm, 4 cm, 3 cm, 2 cm, 1c cm,ya dan jleb… Hebat reader sekalian, tobi nyungsep dengan tidak etlitnya di tanah *prok,prok,prok (semua tepok tangan)*. hei, kalian! Jangan berisik! Aku sedang mendandani boneka ku!" kata si bocah berambut merah yang kita kenal bernama saori *dikugutsu* maksud saya sasori. Tobi dah di tolongin deidara, kemudian datang pein si ketua bokep "pagi2 gini anak buah gue dah ancur kayak gini, haaahh"pein menghela kentut *di rinnegan* lalat *plak* maksud saya ralat, pein menghela nafas.

waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sekarang sudah jam 10 tepat. Semua member akatsuki berkumpul

di ruang tv. "bosen nih leader, liburan yuk!" kata si zetsu yang lagi nyelem-muncul nyelem-muncul di lantai ruangan tersebut saking bosen nya. "Ayo tapi kem…" kata2nya dipotong kakuzu, "kagak, kagak ada jalan2, ngabisin duit doang tauk!" kata si bendahara tukang korupsi, "DUIT KAS ITU DUIT KITA SEMUA, BUKAN DUIT LO DOANG (un)!" kata semua member (minus kuzu) secara bersamaan. "Yah kan tetep kita harus hemat!" katanya lagi, "Bukannya hemat, malah rugi kita, tiap hari bayar uang kas, tapi duitnya elo korupsi!" kata hidan. Semua ngangguk2 setuju sampe tobi ngangguk terlalu semangat sampe kepalanya nyangkut di VFT (Venus Fly Trap) nya zetsu. "senpai, tolongin tobi, kepala tobi nyangkut nih!" Deidara yang bosen nonton acara tv yang ngebosenin niat jailin tobi, dia nyirem VFT + kepala tobi yang nyagkut pake air trus dia ngambil kabel bekas yang putus, dia colokin kabel tersebut dan ujungnya yang putus di tempelin ke VFT nya. Otomatis nyetrum. "nzrrt..drrrtt…drrrt…zrrtt..zerrrt…".

Tobi pingsan dan di bawa ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Deidara lagi di hakimi oleh pein sebagai jaksa agung dan anggota akatsuki lain (minus tobi sama zetsu) sebagai saksi (lebay).

"Tobi dimana senpai?" Tanya si tobi yang mukanya gosong tadi diestrum dei, topeng nya ketelen VFT, emang jahat tuh si deidara, bukannya nolongin malah dijailin. Senpai yang jahat.

"Dei senpai kemana?" Tanya tobi "Lagi dihakimi sama member akatsuki yang lain" jawab zetsu. "Aduh, zetsu-senpai, tobi.." Kata tobi gak tau knapa " Eh, kenapa tob?" zetsu nanya dengan nada khawatir, cie cie *bletak, jduak, dug* "Tobi… Tobi.." "Iya kenapa?" "Tobi sakit.." zetsu nanya lagi "sakit apa? Mananya yang sakit?" tobi jawab duuuttttt, preeet, prêeet, "TOBI SAKIT PERUT, TOBI MAU KE WC DULU SENPAI" Zetsu sweatdrop, kirain dia sakit apa…

Setelah tragedi gaje barusan, semua ngumpul di ruang markas. Mereka ngadain rapat dadakan

buat nentuin urusan yang tadi ketunda tentang liburan.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya" Kata pein sebagai leader yang bijaksana *hoeekk* tapi akatsuki yang lain masih sibuk dengan aktifitas gaje nya masing-masing. Deidara bikin burung2an dari tanah liat, sasori dandanin boneka, itachi lagi pake krim anti keriput sambil telponan sama sasuke, kisame lagi mainin akuarium kecil yang isinya ikan2 kecil (yaiyalah kalo ikannya gede kan gak akan muat), KakuHidan lagi ribut gak jelas, Zetsu lagi ngajarin ngerawat bunga ke Tobi, konan lagi bikin origami. "Woi kita mulai rapatnya" kata pein sedikit kesal, gak ada respon dari temen2nya. Brakkk… pein mukul meja "kita mulai rapatnya, tolong hentiin dulu aktifitas kalian" masih gak ada respon. Pein udah gebrak meja, ngelempar semua member, tereak-tereak pake toa, tapi tetep gak ada respon. Saking keselnya gak tau gimana pein akhirnya kentut sekenceng-kencengnya, aromanya kemana2, baru deh semua member ngerespon. "BAUUUUUUUU(un)!" tereak mereka secara bersama (minus pein), "salah kalian ndiri gak ngerespon gue, dah kita mulai rapatnya, to the point aja, ada yang punya ide kita mau liburan kemana?" Sasori ngejawab "ke suna aja? Gimana?" semua member ngejawab "BISA DEHIDRASI KITA SEMUA, KITA GAK MAU!" niat sasori mengunjungi kampung halaman hilanglah sudah. "Ada usul lain?" kata pein "kita ke konoha aja ? gimana?" Usul Itachi "Itu sih maunya elo aja ketemu ototou lo, si pantat ayam itu" kata pein, Itachi pundung di pojokan. Zetsu muncul dari lantai tepat disamping kursinya pein, di berbisik sesuatu ke pein. "psst, psst, blab la ba blab la…? Gimana leader?" Tanya zetsu ke pein "okeh ide bagus tuh! Gue setuju!" kata pein

"Jadi gw selaku ketua di sini sudah menemukan ide yang cocok, yang diusulkan oleh zetsu" kata

pein (sok) bijak " mang apaan yayang pein usulnya?" kata konan, pacarnya pein "Kita akan pergi berpetualang ke gunung, dan kita akan berkemah!" kata pein "horeee, jadi gak perlu ngeluarin uang banyak-banyak!" kakuzu joget joget gak jelas. Semua mau gak mau setuju aja daripada lebih lama diem di ruang markas dan mikirin mau kemana mereka akan liburan…

Hari pun mulai larut malam mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Besok mereka

akan berangkat berpetualang!

Di kamar SasoDei kayaknya sedang terjadi keributan yang kegaje-gajean. "Dei, boneka Barbie

limited edition gue mana?" kata si baby face, si pirang alias deidara jawab "Eh..Bar..bar..bie nya sasori danna…" dia ngomong sambil gemeteran plus keringat dingin, "Iya Barbie gue lu kemanain? Ngomong yang jelas dong!" dei jawab lagi "Barbie nya sasori danna, tad..tadi.. dei ledakin" udah muncul urat-urat marah di kening nya pertanda dia lagi ngeden *pletaaakkk* pertanda dia marah "DEIDARAAAAA!".

Kita lupakan kamar SasoDei yang berantakan dah berantakan kena amuk sasori.

Semua kamar tenang kecuali kamar SasoDei dan PeiKonan, di kamar pein konan terdengar

Suara2 yang membuat orang curiga. Kira2 gini suaranya "pein, pein, pelan pelan dong!" "iya ini pelan pelan kok" "pe..peihn.. sakit.." "maaf, sakitnya gak akan tahan lama kok"

Tiba-tiba muncul author di depan pintu kamar pein "cut..cut.." semua member akatsuki keluar kamar,pein ngomong "di cut nih author?" dijawab oleh author kita tercinta *reader : hoeek* "terserah author lah, orang ini fanic author" 'iya juga sih' batin pein

TBC

ngelirik curiga ke para reader "eh reader jangan pada ngeres lo.." reader "ga..gak kok". Author ngomong lagi "bener nih gak ngeres? Oh, yasud, apakah yang terjadi di kamar PeinKonan? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Dan bagaimana kegajean mereka di pagi hari nanti saat bersiap2 buat berangkat?

Tunggu jawabannya di chap2 *gak ada yang nanya*

Akhir kata,

REVIEW PLEASE, FLAME? I LIKE FLAME, khehehe


	2. Chapter 2 : Berangkat!

**Petualangan Versi Akatsuki : Chapter 2**

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! (reader : berisikkkk).

Heheh, akhirnya bisa ngupdate fic, soalnya kemaren-kemaren kompu saya disita, jadi gak bisa update kilat T.T. Terimakasih banyak yang udah mau buang waktunya buat baca, riview juga yang dah ngasih saran. Saya dah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan di Chap1. Yeah, daripada kelamaan, langsung aja. Cekibrot (?)

Genre : Humor/ friendship/Adventure

Pairing : Akatsuki

Warning : Rate T, Gaje, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, humornya garing, alurnya ngebut dan gak jelas

Summary : Chapter 2 update! Akatsuki berencana akan pergi bertualang dan akhirnya jadi juga berangkat ! Tapi, mereka gak bisa bikin tenda! Apa yang akan terjadi? My first fic, semoga ada yang mau baca T.T

Disclaimer : Akatsuki cs milik masasih kasihmolto *geplak*, errm maksud saya milik masashi kishimoto

Chapter 2 : Berangkat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua kamar tenang kecuali kamar SasoDei dan PeiKonan, di kamar pein konan terdengar

Suara2 yang membuat orang curiga. Kira2 gini suaranya

Konan : "Pein, Pein, pelan pelan dong!"

Pein : "iya ini pelan pelan kok"

Konan : "Pe..peihn.. sakit.."

Pein : "Maaf, sakitnya gak akan lama kok"

Konan : "argh, aww, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Karena teriakan konan yang mistis (?) itu, semua anggota akatsuki keluar dari kamarnya dan diam di depan pintu kamar PeinKonan, mereka sudah berpikiran kotor (jarang dibersihin yah), Tiba-tiba pintu kamar pun terbuka dan nampaklah pemandangan yang sangat indah, ternyata pein sedang mengobati konan yang tangannya terkena serpihan kaca. Semua anggota akatsuki (minus Pein dan Konan) sweatdrop sambil kayang (?)

Pein nanya pada anggota akatsuki yang lain.

Pein : "Ngapain lu semua disini? Cepetan tidur, kan besok kita mau pergi ke hutan,

Itachi : "Kita ngedenger konan ngejerit-jerit gitu, kirain lagi diapain sama leader"

Pein : "Gue gak semesum itu kali *sweatdrop*, yaudah cepetan balik ke kamar masing-masing, jangan lupa siapin barang-barang yang perlu buat besok."

Semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing, mereka tidur dengan sangat indah, seperti Tobi yang tidurnya nungging, Zetsu ketelen VFT nya sendiri, Kisame yang ketiduran di akuarium, dan kakuzu yang tidur sambil ngitung duit (?).

Pagi-pagi, yang bangun cuma Tobi doang, karena inget mereka mau pergi jadi dia ngebangunin pein, dengan susah payah tentunya

Pertama Tobi ngebangunin Pein

Tobi : "Senpai! Bangun!"

Pein : "ngrooook"

Tobi : "Pein-senpai!"

Pein : "groook.."

Tobi : "Senpai, kalo gak bangun-bangun, bakalan tobi copotin semua pierching-pierching pein-senpai trus di buang!

Pein sukses bangun karena takut pierching (karatan) nya dibuang.

Terus Pein Ngebangunin semua anggota yang lain.

Semua dah kumpul di depan markas dan tentu dengan tas dan barang bawaan masing – masing. Kemudian Hidan nanya ke yang lain.

Hidan : "Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita pergi naek apa nih?"

Kakuzu : "Apa aja yang penting gratis"

Konan : "ya kalo yang gratis jalan kaki dong.."

Pein : "Ya kita jalan kaki, lagian deket kok, kita pergi ke gunung yang dibelakang markas kita itu!"

Pein nunjuk-nunjuk gunung yang ada dibelakang markas mereka (anggap aja ada gunung) yang katanya deket, padahal jauh.

Semua (minus pein): "ITU MAH JAUH KALEEEEE!"

Pein : "hehehe, eh gue lupa, kenapa kita gak pake burung tanah lempung nya deidara aja?"

Semua Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk

Tobi saking senengnya dia loncat-loncat diatas burung tanah lempung itu dan akhirnya jatuh, gak tau kemana, tapi dia ngirim email *Wuih* ke itachi kalau dia lagi ngikutin mereka walau harus jalan kaki.

Mereka semua nyampe di kaki gunung itu, dan mendarat *kayak kapal aja*. Sasori nanya ke deidara kalo burung itu gak akan meledak kan, deidara ngejawab gak mungkin meledak kalo deidara gak bialng 'katsu', eh tunggu barusan deidara bilang katsu? Yah jaidnya…

Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, kring kring *itu suara sepeda lewat di depan rumah author*

Semuanya pada gosong…

Gak lama Tobi datang dengan jubah yang udah compang-camping, kenapa?

***FLASHBACK***

Tobi jatuh dari burung tanah liat deidara "waaaaaa tolongggg" tobi ngejerit-jerit gaje.

Tobi jatuh ke pepohonan, jubbah tobi kena ranting-ranting pohon itu, akhirnya sobek. Tobi ngelanjutin perjalanan nya dengan jalan kaki, tiba tiba dia ketemu harimau, si Tobi malah ngajak ngomong harimau itu, "Hai, kucing besar lucu! Mau kemana? Nama aku Tobi, Tobi anak baek" kata tobi sambil nyengir2 gaje, trus dia ngedeketin harimau itu dan ngasih dia permen, harimau itu gak mau, tobi maksa biar mau, otomatis harimau tersebut ngejar Tobi. Jubah dia kena cakarnya, untung si Tobinya gak dimakan.

***FLASHBACK END***

Tobi : "Senpai pada kenapa? Oh, oh, tobi tau, pasti lagi nyobain bedak baru yang warnanya item yah?"

All : *sweatdrop*

Akhirnya mereka semua sadar dari sweatdrop masal nya dan langsung ngelap badannya yang gosong.

Mereka menuju ke puncak gunung itu, tapi tunggu, masih ada cobaan dari author buat para akatsuki. Nyahahahaha *dikasih deathglare dari akatsuki*.

Baru saja sekitar lima menit mereka jalan, tiba-tiba turun hujan, tiba-tiba panas lagi (aneh amat), satu langkah anggota akatsuki maju, hujan turun lagi, kali ini beneran gak kaya tadi, halilintar nyamber-nyamber aja kaya takut kekurangan korban, angin bertiup semakin kencang. Kita lihat anggota akatsuki yang bersusah payah bikin tenda.

Tenda pertama, ItaKisa.

Itachi : "kis, bantuin gue dong, bikin tenda tuh susah tau!

Kisame : "Iya ini jug ague bantuin, nah udah dipasang semua patok tenda nya"

Itachi : "Bagus, nah selesai deh, ayo kis masuk, dingin gue.

Itachi dan Kisame masuk ke tendanya, tapi karena si Kisame gak becus masang patoknya, patoknya lepas semua dannnnnn, Tadaaaaa tenda mereka sukses terbang dibawa angin.

Tenda kedua, DeiSaso

Deidara : "Sasori danna, gini bukan cara masang nya? Un"

Sasori : "Iya gitu kaleee" sebenernya dia sih gak bantuin, dia Cuma nyuruh-nyuruh deidara doang, padahal kan si Dei gak bisa sama sekali bikin tenda (sebenernya sasori juga gak tau caranya, tapi karena author baik jadi author kasih dia buku petunjuk cara bikin tenda)

Sasori : "Nah udah gitu bla bla bla, terus bla bla bla…

Deidara : "Susah un, bantuin dong un!"

Sasori : "Gue yang kasih tau caranya, elu yang kerja!"

Deidara : "Hhh, iya deh un"

Sasori : "Nah gitu, cepet kerjanya, gue mulai kedinginan nih, baju gue dah mulai basah"

Gak nyadar dia, padahal masih mending Sasori pake jas hujan, gak kerja lagi. Nah deidara? Udah susah payah bikin tenda, gak pake jas hujan,kedinginan *sabar ya*

TBC

Saya udah abis ide, mikirin ide segitu aja otak saya udah ngepul. Hm, pasti humornya agak sedikit berkurang yah? Yang ada humornya malah garing, itu karena jiwa humor saya lagi dipinjem temen (?).

Maaf kalo typo masih berkeliaran disini.

Bocoran untuk chap 3. Chap 3 nanti isinya tentang akatsuki kamping, kaya bikin tenda, nyari kayu bakar, dan kegiatan kamping lainnya.

Saya minta dengan sangat (wah pemaksaan nih) saran, kritik, dan flame nya yah!

Akhir kata

RIVIEW PLEASE, FLAME? I LIKE FLAME heheheh


	3. Chapter 3

**Petualangan Versi Akatsuki : Chapter 3**

Chapter 3 UPDATE! Heheh, akhirnya bisa update kilat (segini kilat gak sih?), Yah meskipun yang riview cuma dikit, tapi saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca doang (silent reader), meriview, sekaligus memberi saran kepada saya. Oh iya, saia mau nanya *bagi yang mau jawab aja*, genre adventure-nya kerasa gak sih?. Satu lagi, mungkin chapter ini yang paling panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Yo, daripada kelamaan, langsung aja..

Cekidot…

Genre : Humor/ friendship/Adventure

Pairing : Akatsuki

Warning : Rate T, Gaje, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, humornya garing, alurnya ngebut dan gak jelas

Summary : Chapter 2 update! Akatsuki berencana akan pergi bertualang dan akhirnya jadi juga berangkat ! Tapi, mereka gak bisa bikin tenda!terus Kisame hilang? Tobi dapet kelinci? My first fic, semoga ada yang mau baca T.T

Disclaimer : Akatsuki cs milik masasih kasihmolto *geplak*, errm maksud saya milik masashi kishimoto

Petualangan Versi Akatsuki Chapter 3 : Penderitaan Akatsuki

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara menyelesaikan tenda yang dibutanya dengan susah payah (deidara yang susah, author yang payah) itu. Sasori yang ngasih tau Deidara caranya bikin tenda malah ketiduran dibawah pohon cabe (?) maksudnya dibawah pohon pisang, Deidara ngebanguninnya udah dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari tereak-tereak, colek-colek mukanya, digampar sekeras-kerasnya, disiram air, semuanya gak mempan. Deidara dah niat mau ngeledakin sasori, tapi dia kasian sama _danna_ tercinta *cieee* nya itu.

Dan akhirnya deidara ngeluarin jurus andalannya "KENTUT NO JUTSU" udara pun tercemar, dan akhirnya sasori terbangun. Sungguh malang nasibmu wahai sasori.

Deidara : "Akhirnya bangun juga un. Sasori-_danna,_ayo kita masuk tenda dingin nih, un"

Sasori cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

Deidara udah masuk ke tenda. Nah sasori malah ngelanjutin tidurnya di atas tenda! Akhirnya tenda yang dibuat Deidara runtuh (?) lagi, Sasori sih enak-enak aja, tapi Deidara ada di dalem tenda itu! Otomatis dia tertindih. Ck ck ck ck, yang sabar Dei….

Tenda selanjutnya, KakuHidan.

"Kakuzu, masa lo bawa tenda sekecil ini, ini kan tenda anak-anak" kata si Hidan sambil cengo.

Kakuzu : "Mending gue masih bawa tenda, daripada kagak? Hayo! Lagian tenda ini murah"

Hidan : "Murah sih murah, tapi mana muat buat kita berdua?"

Bayangin aja, tenda kecil yang biasanya dipake anak-anak TK, ini dipake sama Kakuzu dan hidan, amazing.

Kakuzu : "Ya muat-muatin aja"

Hidan : "Grrr, yaudah terserah elo aja"

Kakuzu : "What? Terserah gua? Yaudah, gue minta duit satu juta ryo!"

Hidan : "Ck, Ah reseh lo, mendingan kita cepet bikin tenda, dingin nih!"

Kakuzu : "Tenda kita tuh tenda otomatis, gak kaya yang lain, liat nih!"

Kakuzu mengeluarkan tenda otomatis nya dari kantong ajaib (maksud author tas gede), disimpen dibawah, terus dipencet tombol yang ada di remote nya. Dannnnnnnnnnnn…. Bingo! Tenda nya dah jadi. Gak perlu susah payah, gak perlu menghabiskan waktu banyak, gak perlu mengotori tangan.

Hidan : "Wuih hebat bener, tapi, masa tenda gini murah?"

Kakuzu : "Sebenernya sih harganya mahal, tapi si penjualnya takut sama tampang gue jadi harganya di turunin."

Hidan : "Oh. Akhirnya lo nyadar kalo tampang loe tuh serem"

Kakuzu : "Udah ah kita masuk, oh iya kalo masuk jangan bawa sabit yah!"

Hidan nggak menghiraukan perkataan Kakuzu barusan, dia tetep aja maksain bawa sabitnya. Akhirnya sabitnya ngerobek tendanya, dan tadaaaa, tenda mereka sukses rusak. Akhirnya mereka kehujanan, kedinginan, dan kekanak-kanakan (?).

Tenda selanjutnya adalah tenda Zetsu dan Tobi, kayaknya lebih parah nih.

Zetsu lagi bikin tenda dengan bantuan buku CARA MEMBUAT TENDA yang author pinjemin. Nah tobi? Dia autis tingkat dewa (?) nya lagi kumat. Tobi lari-larian sambil tereak-tereak gak nyambung, semenit kemudian ada angin gede, akhirnya tobi sukses kebawa angina tersebut dan nyangkut di pohon, Zetsu sih cuma ngakak sambil nungging dan kepalanya di masukin ke dalam celana dalem *What?* hehe gak kok just kidding, udah capek ketawa-ketawa gaje dia melanjutkan pekerjaan-nya. Beda dari tenda KakuHidan, Tenda nya TobZet gede banget, cukup nampung 9-10 orang, woow!. Tapi diluar dugaan *dugaan siapa yah?*, ternyata tenda ini sukses, berhasil 100% tanpa cacat sedikit pun *backsound : prok prok prok prok prok* Zetsu tersenyum sambil berlinang air mata bahagia *background : bunga-bunga berjatuhan*, Zetsu ngebantuin Tobi turun dari pohon dan masuk ke tenda.

Tenda terakhir dalah tenda sang Leader dan kekasihnya, yaitu PeinKonan.

Nah tenda yang satu ini dibuatnya sambil mesra-mesraan.

Pein : "Yayang konan, bantuin dong". Kata pein dengan bahasa yang super lebay.

Konan : "Gak ah, nanti tangan ku yang halus ini jadi rusak". Lebih lebay lagi.

Pein : "Oh yaudah deh gak apa-apa"

Konan : "Makasih yah yayang pein". *hoeeek*

Pein : "Yayang Konan"

Konan : "Ayang Pein"

Pein : "Ayang Konan"

Konan : "Ayang Pein"

Pein : "Ayang Konan"

Tiba-tiba muncul asap dan muncul sosok berambut pirang, tinggi, berkulit putih, sexy, berotot, gan-hmppt *mulut author sumpel brownies*, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…

PeinKonan : "Loe kan… Authorrr!"

Pein : "Ngapain loe tiba-tiba muncul?"

Author : "Hmm, ngapain yah?"

PeinKonan : *sweatdrop*

Author : "hehehe, saia Cuma mau bilang kalo tenda kalian diambil, gak tau deh sama siapa"

PeinKonan : "Oh, yaudah, pergi sana"

Author Pundung sambil ngilang lagi.

Pein : "Yuk kita lanjutin acara mesra-mesraan kita tadi"

Konan : "Yuk"

Pein : "Eeeh, tunggu… tadi kata si bocah (yang ngakunya) author bilang apa?"

Konan : "Oh itu, tenda kita hilang"

Pein : "Oh."

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka tereak, "WHAAAAT" PeinKonan tereak bareng, dimulai lah penderitaan mereka berdua karena tenda nya gak ada, kalo si pein sih enak2 aja dipeluk konan, tapi konan meluk nya berlebihan sampe sesek napas*author ngakak sendiri*.

Akhirnya semua Akatsuki masuk ke tendanya ZetTob yang utuh itu. Tetapi sedetik kemudian setelah anggota akatsuki ngumpul di tenda ZetTob, tiba-tiba hujan dan badai reda, cuaca menjadi sangat cerah, Semua akatsuki cuma sweatdrop berjamaah.

Pein : "Berhubung hujan sudah reda, ayo kita cari kayu bakar."

Tobi : "Pein-_senpai_, kayu bakar buat apaan yah?"

Pein : "Dasar autis, ya buat bikin api unggun lah"

Tobi : "Api unggun itu apa?"

All akatsuki Sweatdrop berjamaah (lagi).

Semua sudah berbaris diluar tenda bagaikan prajurit akan menghadapi medan perang (?).

Pein : "Kita bagi tim, tim A mencari kayu bakar, tim B mencari buah-buahan atau berburu binatang, tim C memasak.

All ( ) : "Siap leader!"

Pein : "Oke, akan saia bacakan terdiri atas siapa saja tim A,B,C"

Hasilnya adalah:

Tim A : Sasori, Deidara, dan Kisame

Tim B : Hidan,Kakuzu,Zetsu, dan Tobi

Tim C : Konan,Itachi, dan Pein

Pein : "Ayo jalankan tugas masing-masing"

All : "Ayo!"

Pein : "Selamat Berjuang!"

Mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas masing masing. Kita lihat apa yang Tim A dulu.

Tim A sudah jauh dari tempat mereka berkemah, dan mereka sudah lumayan banyak mendapat kayu bakar. Mereka menemukan sebuah sungai dan air terjun yang airnya sangat jernih (iya tuh gak kaya di Indonesia, semoga sungai di Indonesia bisa seperti itu). Kisame didorong Deidara, Jadi Kisame ngejebur deh, kebawa arus sampe ke air terjun dan Kisame lenyap seketika, Deidara langsung dikasih Deathglare yang manis dari Sasori. Yang sabar ya Kisame, sungguh menderita.

Kita ke tim B.

Tobi : "_Senpai, _lihat! Itu ada Kangguru!"

Pletak..Bletak..Jdukk.. tuiwiwiwiwiwi..*Backsound yang terakhir jangan dihiraukan*

Tobi : "_Senpai_ jahat!kenapa tobi disiksa?

HidKakuZet : "Itu rusa, bukan kangguru"

Tobi : "Oh, hey lihat itu ada Tikus"

HidKakuZet : "Itu Kelinci Tobi" *sweatdrop*

Tobi : "Oh, Tikus besar itu namanya kelinci ya senpai?"

HidKakuZet : *sweatdrop*

Hidan : "Udah ah, ayo kita berburu rusa!"

Zetsu : "Gak ah, gue mah mau nyari buah-buahan aja"

Kakuzu : "Gue ngedenger suara sungai, gue mancing aja yah!"

Hidan : "Terus elu mau ngapain Tob?"

Tobi : "Tobi mau nyari kelinci aja."

Kita biarkan tim A dan tim B, sekarang kita lihat tim C dulu aja.

Oh ternyata Sasori dah balik yah? Tapi mana Deidara sama Kisame?

Pein : "Loh, kok elo doang yang balik? Si bocah boneka sama si hiu kemana?"

Sasori : "Oh, tadi di sungai Deidara ngedorong Kisame, terus gue suruh Deidara nyari dia…

***FLASHBACK***

Saat mencari kayu, tim A menemukan sebuah sungai dan sebuah air terjun. Tiba-tiba, Deidara ngedorong Kisame. Kisame pun terbawa arus dan ngilang.

Sasori : "Kasian tau si Kisame, kenapa elu ngedorong dia?"

Deidara : "Kan dia mirip hiu, jadi gue ngetes, dia bisa renang ato kagak, un!"

Sasori : "Dasar BAKA!, udah cari dia sampe ketemu! Awas kalo kagak kalo ketemu!"

Deidara : "Kayu bakarnya gimana un?"

Sasori : "Biar gue sama kugutsu-kugutsu gue yang bawa!"

Deidara : "Yaudah deh, un"

***FLASHBACK END***

Sasori : "Gitu ceritanya"

Pein : "Oh, yaudah, cepet bikin api unggun"

Sasori : "Oke deh"

Konan dan Itachi sedang sibuk memasak. Gak tau deh masak, apaan. Itachi ngambil pisau, Konan juga ngambil pisau, gak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan (kayak di pilem-pilem romens itu loh), Konan blushing, Itachi inget sasuke (?). Tiba-tiba Pein datang sambil bawa kampak!.

ItaKonan : "GLEKH" mereka nelen ludah, keringet dingin mulai bercucuran

Itachi : "Ampunnnnnnnnnnnn Pein-_sama_"

Pein : "Loh kalian berdua kenapa? Terusin masaknya, yang lain dah pada laper tuh!"

ItaKonan cengo…

Pein : "Hyaaat.."

Brakk…Kraaakk….Braak..Bruk.. ckiit,gdebluk,gubrakk.. aww (itu suara temen saia yang jatuh dari di depan rumah saia *sweatdrop*)

Ternyata Pein lagi motong kayu bakar yang gede…..

Tobi pulang dengan kelinci putihnya.

Konan : "Wah, tob hebat banget lo. Gimana caranya lo nangkep tu kelinci?"

Tobi : "Cuma dikasih lollipop rasa jeruk doang kok, dia langsung nyamperin"

Konan : *sweatdrop* "Yaudah, sini kita masak kelinci nya"

Tobi : "Enak aja _senpai_, kelinci ini mau Tobi pelihara"

Konan : "Hah, terserah deh"

Tobi : "Horeeeee, Tobi mau kasih nama kelinci ini Tobo!" Tobi lari-lari gaje lagi.

Di sungai, Kakuzu sedang memancing dengan uang sebagai umpan (?). Ikan-ikan yang mata duitan yah langsung nyamber, jadinya sudah hampir seember penuh Kakuzu dapet ikan. Pas waktu niat balik (pulang) ke tenda, ada suatu kain yang tiba-tiba terdampar di tepian sungai.

"Apaan nih?" kata Kakuzu, kain nya warna hitam ada motif awan merah, dia bawa kain yang mirip jubbah itu ke tempat mereka berkemah.

Kakuzu : "Aku pulang wahai teman seperjuanganku!"

All yang ada (?) : "NAJISSS"

Kakuzu : "hehehe, udah ah becanda nya. Oh iya, gue mau nanya ini apaan sih?"

Pein : "I..in..ini kan.."

Deidara : "E..elo da-dapet dimana ju..jubah ini?"

Kakuzu : "Oh tadi di sungai pas gue mancing"

All ( ) : "WHAAAATTT?"

**TBC**

Author : "Otak saya ngepul, dikit lagi kebakar! Tolong!

Konan : "Dasar author gak mutu"

Pein : "Hehehe kasian juga si author itu"

Tobi : "Senpai-senpai sekalian (yang dah baca), berhubung author ngerjain PR sambil bikin penpik, jadi otaknya konslet gitu, jadi kebakar!

Itachi : "Hah, kata si author, update chapter berikutnya gak bisa kilat, karena author suka banyak PR, dan.. em, kalo masih ada pertanyaan (tentang fic atau yang lain), salah pengetikan, ada kejanggalan, silakan Riview atau PM. Yang udah baca doang (silent reader) makasih, yang udah baca, riview, ngasih saran makasih banyak….

Special thanks : cake-kid airawliet, MTPG dan Sasa Kagaya…

Yang mau flame silakan biar saia lebih semangat lagi buat memperbaiki!

.

.

.

.

All chara : Riview yah, biar si author autis seneng!


End file.
